RPC Miraka's death
by Red VanE
Summary: The story of one of my character's death on the Bleach BS forum RP. Byakuya guest stars... One shot


**A few Notes:**

**I never got to write this bit in the RP on the Bleach Society Roleply forum, when Miraka died and explain how she became arrancar at Aizen and Kuragari's service.**

**Last time in the RP : she had just been promoted lieutenant of the 6th division - under Byakuya - in the 1st Gotei.**

**bleachsociety . motionforum . net**

* * *

Miraka was laying on her back, in her bed, tired. It had been 3 days since she had moved into her new lieutenant quarters. She didn't have to move very far, since she was already a seated shinigami in the same division. So the guys, her friends, were already trusting her and looking up to her. This job was going to be pretty easy. "A breeze!" she thought. She couldn't of been happier, even if one little thing still pissed her off: her brother, Toshiro. That little piece of trash spit in her face 4 days ago and she almost killed him for it. She hoped he realised how much of a lucky bastard he was that she had been in a euphoric mood and that she didn't slice him in half when she caught up to him.

"Just he waits, that stupid little fucker, I'm gonna.." she hissed, her fist forming and her face crisping in anger.

But her anger didn't last very long... There was another reason why she didn't hurt her brother.... She sighed and raised herself up. She turned her head around and looked out the window at the starry sky. "What a beautiful, peaceful night" she thought, suddenly sadden.

Something wasn't right... She felt it.

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

Later that same night, as Miraka was sleeping, she suddenly heard a loud bang and multiple synchronized screams. She opened her eyes wide open, rushing to an awaken state of mind. The door to her room slammed open at this moment.

"Fukutaicho!" The shinigami panicked. "Hollows! On our division grounds!"

Miraka jumped out of bed. She grabbed her zanpakuto, Shiro-Uroko. She immediately walked past the shinigami.

"Where is Byakuya taicho?" she asked him.

"Near the garden. He was battling one of the hallows!" the shinigami answered.

Miraka walked out of her quarters and shunpoed to the garden. Byakuya was still there with other shinigamis.

"Taicho!" she reported. She looked around but there were no signs of the hallows. "Where are they?"

"Ran into the forest." Byakuya simply answered.

Miraka grabbed a hold of Shiro-Uroko. Without any further orders, she knew what she had to do. She ran after the hallows. A bunch of squad 6 shinigamis ran after her, joining her in the hunt.

Once into the forest, Miraka slowed down her paste. She silently ordered the shinigami right, left and forward. She sensed the hallows, but she didn't see them.

"Shit....."

She didn't want it to show it, and she didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. Suddenly, she heard one shinigami scream. She turned around and shunpoed a few meters at her left. Then she finally noticed one huge hallow with tentacles for hands. Other shinigamis were also present. She and them watched as one of their peers was held into the hallow's tentacles and it was too late to do anything. The hallow teared the shinigami in half.

At that moment, two shingamis of the group ran way to safety. The others, brave, stood their ground, their zanpakuto in hand.

"No! Don't move!" Miraka ordered her men.

The hallow decided to speak:

"naaaaaaaahh~ what is this little shinigami-ka...... Afraid of me?"

Miraka immediately flashed. Too quick to be seen, she cut all the tentacles of the hallow before jumping in front of her men. The hallow screamed.

"There are others! Leave this one to me!" she ordered.

"Yes, fukutaicho!"

The shinigamis all dispersed to hunt the other hallows.

Left alone and now overconfident, Miraka took a few steps towards the hallow.

"Yeah... I'd say you're pretty fucked right now... Any last words?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, the tentacles grew back and were even in more greater numbers. The hallow started chuckling.

"he he he.... I was supposed to wait… but I was too hungry, you see… And I brought my friends with me… Soul Society is really full of… souls… he he he… Just as _he_ told us, little shinigami-ka...."

_"He?"_

Miraka suddenly froze. She felt a strange aura. A gap, again? Like when.... like when the shinigamis were going their test? No, impossible!

Miraka tighten her grip on her zanpakuto. Then, her eyes grew wide. She suddenly felt them: too many hallows gathering all around her. How could they have hidden their presence?

_How ironic... look who's fucked now..._ one part of her brain thought. ... And the hallows were out to get her? Only her? ... but why?

Miraka jumped into the air, trying to make a run for it, but suddenly, the hallow made his tentacles strike at the speed of light. When they reached her, they all stabbed her little body. Miraka's eyes widen and blood spit out of her mouth. Her body soon fell as heavy as a rock back on the ground.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't fell, she couldn't see anymore. But she could still think.

_"So... I really did fail, afterall? I knew... tonight was going to be a bad night... This is so funny.... help me..."_ she wanted to shed a tear, but she couldn't even do it.

_"Why....?"_

_"Kuragari... Shuhei... Byakuya-taicho..."_

She thought about her past, her time at shinigami school looking up to Byakuya, and all the shit she's taken and all she did to try and make her way to the top. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to rub her success in the face of her brother... she wanted him to look up to her.... But he would never.... Did he ever care for her anyway?

_"Oniichan..."_

She gave in her last breath, whispering her brother's name more clearly _"Toshiro...."_

**IOIOIOIOIOI**

She opened her eyes. She noticed she was laying in the sand in a white blanket.

"Wh...where?"

She tried to find out where she was.

_"What are you doing here?"_ a voice asked inside her head.

"I... I don't know" she replied.

_"What lead you here?"_

"I can't say...."

_"What is your name?"_

Her name?

"Miraka" she pronounced with certainty. That question lead her to try and make her remember who she was, but all she could recall was her name.

She raised her head, seeing a hand in front of her, as if it reached out to her. She looked higher, her eyes gliding on the face of the one that tried to help her.

"Ku… ragari" she mumbled.

She froze the instant she pronounced that name. Why was it that, from everything else she'd forgotten, she remembered him. He was her friend, a father figure to her.

Kuragari smiled.

"… It's quite unfortunate… loosing your life at such a young age..."

Miraka raised her upper body up and sat on her butt, still looking at him. Her eyes were lost in her thoughts, concentrating on her death. It hurt….. It hurt so bad, even if she didn't feel any more pain.

"Look." Kuragari told her, pointing at her stomach.

Miraka looked down. She was naked under the white blanket, her skin as pale as snow. She was horrified, but what shock her most was the black hole in her stomach. She started shivering.

"Don't worry…. You are now free, Miraka.."

Free?

She looked at him again.

"I found your body and brought you here, in Hueco Mundo, for you to heal… I have given you a second chance to life… because by my fault… You wouldn't have died in the first place…." He said.

Kuragari and Aizen had been experimenting on a few hallows earlier, but one had escaped and somehow managed to get to Soul Society. But when Kuragari arrived, it was too late…. He had found Miraka's lifeless body…..

Miraka continued staring at him, paralysed.

"… Forgive me." Kuragari added, looking down on Miraka with half a smile.

Miraka got up.

"Kuragari-sama…." She mumbled in a lost of breath. She started to cry, she didn't know why. She was afraid of everything, of her lost of memory and of herself, and her own body. She felt so cold.

She reached out to Kuragari, looking for his embrace.

Kuragari opened his arms and held on to Miraka, covering her with part of his haori.

"I will look over you from now on… I shall let you on a few secrets of who I really am…. In exchange… I will need you to look over me as well… and obey my every order if you wish to survive… Forget about trying to remember the past and look towards the future, with me…. Miraka-chan."

From that day on, Miraka vowed to be at Kuragari's service. She would become strong, protect him and his convictions, no matter what.


End file.
